Curtains
by DuoBat218
Summary: Sequel to Scared for Life. Life goes on for Matt and T.K. after there parent's deaths.
1. Default Chapter

Wow, its been forever since i wrote something... After writing the first part of this story, i was asked to do a sequel, i put some thought into it, trying to decide how i could possibly go about a sequel for my fic, because i hadn't done a sequel yet, and i wasn't sure I had left the end very open for one. But so i gave it my best shot, and here goes....  
  
Curtains... The Sequel of Scared for Life  
  
Its been about two years since dad had died. I was 20 now, T.K. was 16. He was so diffrent now. He always looked so grown up. His blond hair had grown pretty long and he had just recently got it cut off. It was fairly short now with some spike to it. I was ashamed at the fact he still had not gone with the hair gel option. T.K. had become my responsibility after both mom and dad had died. I was 20 years old with no clue about anything. The Kamiya family has ment everything to me in the fact that they had helped me take care of Tareku, plus they offered us a good meal whenever we needed it. We still had some money problems but we managed to keep the apartment. I was working two jobs besides attending college. I had my band and a small job asa waiter. Usually my jobs were after school so T.K. went to Kari's house after school everyday. I would come and pick him up at night, sometime eatting dinner with the Kamiyas. Tai still hadn't moved out which had caused his mom to become pretty angered. Twenty years old and still living at home. I swear she was ready to kick him out pyshically, and I'd definatly want to be there to watch.  
  
Tonight was one such night where I was at the Kamiya's. I had just finished dinner. "Thanks again Mrs. Kamiya. T.K. you ready to go?" He looked at Kari. "Umm i have to go fetch my stuff. Be right back." I sat in the chair as Mrs. Kamiya refilled my coffee cup. It was about ten minuets before T.K. emerged looking almost dazed. "Okay then lets go. Bye and thanks again Mrs. Kamiya. Bye Tai!" I shouted walking out the door but then I noticed Miora clutched to my leg. "Oh bye sweet heart. I'll see you tommrow!" "I swear she likes you more. You want her you can have her." i heard Tai's voice. "Nah I already have one that isn't mine."I added with a smile and shut the door behind me.  
  
It was about eight and I was watching the tv and trying to do my homework. T.K. was on the floor playing with the snake he had just recently suckered me into buying. But I guess it wasn't bad. It kept him busy. It was fine as long as it didn't get loose. God i hate snakes! It was just about that time that T.K. brought out the mice. Little white ones with pink noses. The squeeking was driving me insane as i tried hard to do calculus. But even the thought of the snake eatting the mice was enough. "T.K.! Don't you have to go to bed??" He looked up, dangling another mouse by its tail. "Nope its only 8!" "JUST GO!" I said through gritted teeth. He gave me a look, picked up the mice and snake. About a minuet later i heard his door slam. "Good one Matt." i mumbled to myself.  
  
That weekend brought news that was good for some, bad for others. Tai had asked me to go look around town with him for an apartment. I knew his mom was happy but i was disapointed. At everyone we found i would try to find something wrong with it. It wasn't so much as I was being selfish, just that i didn't want to lose my best friend. It would be diffrent not seeing Tai everyday when I went to pick up T.K. The reason I stayed for dinner wasn't because i was hungry, but because it was time to catch up with Tai. So if Tai was gone, I just didn't know how i would get along. Finally though, it got late and we decided to head home. Tai was disapointed that he couldn't find anywhere suitable to his needs. "Well, theres always next time right?" I said with a triumphant smile on my face. Knowing Tai, it would be a while before he would decided to do this again. We stopped at a McDonalds on the way home. I always hated the place, but Tai loved it and i felt i kind of owed him. "Some scouts came to my game the other day." Tai mentioned between mouth fulls of fry and burger. "Oh? Like from...?" "From the pros. I didn't talk to any of em, but it was cool to know they were there." "Thats great, hey you never know, maybe they liked you!" "I doubt it, I don't think I'm pro material yet.." I just smiled at him and took a sip of my soda, and begain staring out the window. I was just starting to daydream as Tai begain droning on about something, when i saw Tareku and Kari walking down the street. They were holding hands and Kari said something because T.K. begain laughing, then leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled and they kept walking. I decided it best not to tell Tai, because poor Kari would never hear the end of it.  
  
Later that night, i walked into the living room where T.K. was watching tv.  
  
"So then... how was your day?" "Same as usual, hung out with Kari." "So umm tell me a little bit more about you and Kari." He turned to me, a questioning look on his face. "Whats there to say? We're just friends." "Fine, fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but i saw you kissing her today." And with that i exited the room towards my own, a little smile on my face.  
  
Okay, so its a work in progress :) Let me know what you guys think and if you like it like you like the first part! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I seemed to get a mostly positive response to my first chapter, so for you reading pleasure, may I present.  
  
Curtains  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Duobat218  
  
I woke up the next morning and stretched my legs out as I climbed out of bed. I was still sleepy but the blaring alarm clock told me that I didn't have time to get in anymore sleep. Groggily I made my way into T.K.'s room. Walking by the cage, I happened to notice it was more empty then usual, but i remembered T.K. telling me about snakes and there habits to hide. I walked to the bed and shook him awake. He swatted once at me. "Come on, get up. You gotta go to school!" He blinked open his eyes and sat up in bed. I left the room, closing the door behind me to give him some privacy to change. Walking to the kitchen, i pulled out two bowls and made the usual breakfast of some cereal for the both of us and moments later T.K. emerged. It was not unusual for us to not speak during the morning routine, we were both to tired. He got up from his jail, gathered his things and left. I sat quietly at the breakfast table, taking everything in. Finally i cleaned up and left for school.  
  
The day seemed so normal, until I got Tai's house that night. We had just sat down to eat dinner when Tai came in. He had just gotten back from soccer practice and he threw his bag onto the floor, causing the stuff that was sticking out to fall onto the floor. He ignored it and sat down to eat.  
  
"Tai, you got a letter today. From that fan club you joined or something." His mom stated plainly. She gave the letter a little toss across the table. Tai studied the envelope intently. Finally he ripped the top off and pulled the letter. His eyes moved back and forth as he read over the letter, a wide smile appearing across his face. "You guys aren't going to believe this!! Those scouts I told you about, they were from America! They want me to come play there! They don't hardly ever recruit people from other countries, but they heard from word of mouth that I was an incredible player. I can finish school there, and they'll even pay for it! I leave next week if i accept." He was so excited he had already leapt up and away from the table, and begun doing what I could only guess was his happy dance. At that moment I felt completely heartbroken. I was sad that Tai was going to move across town, but now, America? I would never see him... I could afford a ticket there. "Congrats Tai... you really deserve it." I said as happily as i could. I didn't want him to know how I was feeling at that moment. Rounds of congratulations were heard around the table. Tai was so happy, that grin never leaving his face. Next week, Tai would practically leave my life, I knew there was no way he would decline an offer like this.  
  
The walk home was usually quiet, but T.K. took this opportunity to speak. "I know you weren't happy about Tai. Don't you want him to take up this offer? This is a once in a lifetime offer. You should know that Tai deserves this opportunity more then anyone." I looked at him. He had caught on to me. "You know I'm not jealous or anything like that... it's just... Tai's my best friend. Its hard for me to have him leave my life..." T.K. just looked at me, but decided not to pursue the subject anymore and we finished walking home in silence.  
  
At home, T.K. claimed he was tired. I heard him mess around in his room for a little then he gasped. A minuet or so later he came running back out. "Umm Matt... the snakes gone.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I knew it, it was already Friday again. All that Friday meant was that Tai was leaving. I walked to his house that day, skipping school. I just didn't think I could concentrate very well if all I could think about was that my friend was leaving and I wasn't seeing him off. Tai was already loading up his mothers car with all his junk and his mom was helping. I yelled up to him and waited by the car for his next trip down. "Coming to see me off? That's so like you Matt." He said, a goofy grin on his face. His mom then came down the stairs and i offered to drive Tai, so she could stay home with Miora. Shutting the trunk, Tai agreed that it was a good idea and so she gave in. Up in the apartment there was an extremely tearful goodbye, courtesy of his mother. Miora didn't understand what was going on, so she cried as well. "Bye squirt. See ya when I see ya." And with that we made our way to the car and got on the road to the airport.  
  
"Wow. Just wow. I'm so excited. I don't know what else to say. I can't believe how lucky i am to be excepted. I'm glad I actually paid attention in English class. They said I'd pick up the language while staying there. So I should be alright. You gotta write me ya know? I'm gonna miss you. They're giving me an apartment in New York. can you believe it? New York City, that's like, the capital of the United States or something..." Tai's babbling continued the whole trip to the airport. But really, who could blame him? This was a once in a life time opportunity, and he's excited. All I could do for the whole car ride was just nod and smile.  
  
At the airport there were a lot of people. It tended to be busiest on weekends. Making our way to the counter, Tai checked all his baggage. Finally, after what seemed like the quickest 5 minuets of my life, we had reached the security gate and Tai turned to me. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while..." "Yea, I guess it is." We stood there, in awkward silence for a moment before Tai finally stuck out his hand. I quickly took it and shook it. "Bye Tai." I watched him go through the gate and headed into the shop to get a cup of coffee. I headed out to the parking lot and watched some planes as they climbed into the air. I sat there in the car, trying to guess which one Tai was on, and before I knew it, I was crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was already six by the time I got back into town. T.K. would be waiting with Kari at her house. Putting the car into park, I checked my reflection in the rear view mirror. No sign that I had been crying. Giving my eyes a final wipe I got out of the car. I headed up the stairs and I could hear the sounds of the family having dinner. I wasn't really hungry though. I sat outside the door, hesitating to knock. I could hear the muffled sounds of talking, and dishes clanking. After about 10 minuets or so I got up and leaned against the railing in front of the door. I wanted to give T.K. plenty of time, so that I could get out as fast as I could, I didn't want to stay here. Suddenly though, the door opened and Kari stepped out, lugging a trash bag behind her. I turned around and she let out a small gasp. "Oh! Matt! Wow... you scared the crap outta me! You just missed dinner, but I'm sure mom won't mind reheating something." I smiled and walked into the house. Again I was greeted by pretty much the same greeting, but by her mother. "Oh, Matt sweetie! Did you eat anything today? Do you want me to reheat you something?" I shook my head indicating no. "I'm not really hungry, is T.K. ready to go?" She shrugged and walked off into Kari's room. "T.K.! Matt's here!" He stuck his head out and with a "be out in a minuet," he retreated back into the room. I sat at the table and Mrs. Kamiya sat across from me, asking several questions about how Tai made it through the airport and such. I was thankful when T.K. finally came into the room. "Well, I guess we're out." She nodded. "Here, I made you a plate, take it home with you and eat it when you get hungry. Ya know, kind of a thanks for taking Tai." I just smiled, thanked her, and grabbed the plate.  
  
Outside it had already begun to rain. I hated driving in the rain, and i hated that noise the windshield wipers made as they scraped back and forth across the windshield. It was almost sort of lulling and seeing as I was already extremely tired, they only made it worse. Before I knew it I had started to nod off slightly. "MATT! Wake up dammit!!!" T.K.... T.K.. was screaming... for me...? Asleep! I was asleep! My eyes shot open and I veered the wheel, missing a tree on the side of the road by nothing more then a foot. I pulled the car over to the road side and heaved a sigh of relief. Looking over to the passenger seat, T.K. looked both scared and worried. "Matt... are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head to clear it. Was I 'okay'? No, I hadn't been okay for a long time. But he didn't need to know that. "Yea T.K., I'm fine, just a little tired." And with that I started the car back up and drove the rest of the way home.  
  
Well if you read it, review it! And hopefully I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well not to much to say, so without further ado;  
  
Curtains  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Duobat  
  
The weekend seemed to go on as normal as could be considered possible in this crazy house. Well besides the fact that the snake still remained missing. That bothered me highly. T.K. had been searching the rooms, usually after school, one a day and extremely thoroughly. Still no sign of the evil reptile. I lost my patience with T.K. on Saturday, claiming if he had never bought the damn thing we wouldn't have this problem, but later forced to apologize with a chocolate milkshake. But other then that things were running smoothly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to stare at the ceiling, trying to ignore the blaring noise to my right. It was no use and I raised myself on my elbows in order to be able to reach my clock. It shut off with a click, and I was back in silence. It's been three days. three days without Tai. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what he was doing, as well as trying to figure out what time it would be in America. I wondered if he had settled in okay, if he had a new best friend already, how many girls were already swarming him. I continued these thoughts until I heard the door open and T.K. poked his head in.  
  
"Are you going to sleep all day?" I turned to the clock, realizing that a half an hour had already passed. Throwing back the covers I jumped out of bed and took off for the shower. I always loved the shower, feeling like I could wash all the bad off of me. All the bad thoughts and bad feelings. But today I was feeling slightly more rushed, seeing how much time I had wasted already, laying in bed.  
  
I couldn't shake the dream I had had last night. It was a happy dream. I was hanging in a bathroom. I had a large grin plastered on my face. My body swung back and forth. Back.and. forth. It was almost mesmerizing. I wondered if anyone would find me. There was no one left to find me. My parents were dead. Tai was gone. I was hanging for my crimes. I had taken the law into my own hands. I had given myself the death penalty. I had told no one of my crimes. But still my mind wouldn't let me forget. I don't think I wanted to forget. I had killed my own mother. How could I forget that?? But then the dream ended, being shattered by that damn alarm clock.  
  
Sitting at the breakfast table I didn't feel too hungry, so I watched T.K. scarf two bowls of whatever sugar coated something he was eating as I picked at a scab on my hand without much thought. I think he may have said something, I wasn't really paying attention. It was colder then usual that morning so I made sure T.K. took a coat. I watched him out the window as Kari ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek as they walked hand in hand to school. My car was low on gas and I probably wouldn't make it to school on what was left in the tank. I also wouldn't get paid till tomorrow, meaning that today was going to be a train day. I hated the train, always so crowded, mostly with dirty old men and poor innocent school girls.  
  
Paying my fare, I crowded into a car that was just over its capacity. I could see about two people in front of me was a beautiful girl who was obviously not Asian. Her hair was a pretty chestnut brown and she seemed extremely lost and confused. She seemed about my age and wasn't wearing a high school uniform, which was a good sign. I started pushing my way towards her. Just then she let out a squeak and turned to the man behind her.  
  
"Your groping me!" She said completely furious.  
  
"Sweetie, its like a sport here. All the men do it, consider it a compliment okay?" The train continued on silently but I saw the girl still being upset as a hand slid again up her thigh. When the train pulled to a stop I got out. The same girl from the train also got off. But as I had assumed, my college being in a big business district, the man in the suit had gotten off there as well. I ran up to him grabbing him furiously by the collar and slammed him into a pillar.  
  
"You like to touch girls you old perv? Ever learn what stop means?" With each question I flung him again into the pole. Thinking quickly I grabbed my switchblade in my pocket.  
  
"Trust me, I ever catch you groping another girl," I put my blade right up against his crotch for emphasis, "I will cut off your fucking balls." Just then a tram car police officer came running down the corridor.  
  
"You there! Stop what your doing!" Figuring I didn't need to be involved I shoved the man into the pillar again and with a, "see ya later punk!" I was up the stairs and gone.  
  
School seemed so uneventful compared to that morning. It wasn't until advanced English class that things got interesting. Sitting there, playing with my pencil, waiting for the bell signaling the beginning of class, she walked in. She spotted me in the almost empty classroom and waved. Then she came over.  
  
"Is this seat umm taken?"  
  
"Nah, all yours." She smiled and i noticed how pretty her eyes were. A deep set blue.  
  
"I umm saw what you did for me. Thank you very much umm."  
  
"Matt Ishida."  
  
"Odette Ambler."  
  
"Odette huh? That's not a name you hear around here. ever."  
  
"Yes, I just moved here from France last week. My papa suggested that I study here, since my family has moved here for my papa's job. So I am staying with them while I get my education!" That smile again. "But umm since you were so kind to me please let me take you out to dinner? You can pick the restaurant; I'm not really sure what's around here."  
  
"Nah I couldn't let a girl treat me to dinner."  
  
"But you must! Please it would be an honor Mr. Ishida!" The bell was ringing signaling the start of class.  
  
"Fine I'll meet you at six in front of the train station, and please, call me Matt." She smiled once again and nodded, then turned her head towards the front of the class and be came very intent on the lecture.  
  
My last class that day ended at 3:45 and it was an hour ride on the train home. I got home, and changed. Then I called the Kamiya house, to tell them that I wouldn't be by to get T.K. He would have to walk home himself. He seemed kinda upset but I figured he'd get over it. After everything, I made it back to the train station in front of the school at 5:45. She was there five minuets later. I was almost afraid to approach her, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a short black skirt with a pretty printed top that had small straps holding it over her well developed chest. He hair was parted on the side, the wider side pulled over towards her ear with a clip. She leaned against a pillar and looked at her watch, probably checking the time. I took a deep breath and casually strolled over to her.  
  
"Odette?" She looked up and smiled. Her eyes were shinning that pretty blue and I felt like I could stare at them all night.  
  
"Matt!" She said happily and gave me a quick hug. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Well there's a nice little restaurant about two blocks over that's nice and casual." She nodded and I started to walk. I heard her behind me, heels tapping on the cement of the stairs and she slipped her hand into mine, and then looked up at me smiling.  
  
Dinner was nice. For someone that had just transferred from France, her Japanese was almost flawless. Apparently her dad had lived in Japan for a while and had taught his kids the language since they were young. He had always dreamed his family would move back there with him. She was extremely smart and was studying to be a veterinarian. The rest of the evening went pretty well. We walked around and she told me about France and al her friends back home. But about eleven I figured I should probably end it and get home to T.K. She agreed that it was getting late and we boarded a nearly empty train car and sat down. We didn't speak too much during the train ride and Odette seemed to almost drift off. But at my stopped I said my goodbye and she grabbed the back of my tee-shirt.  
  
"Matt, please come home with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My family, they've gone to Osaka for the weekend to see the cherry blossoms. Please come home with me?" I thought about T.K. being at home by himself. But then, he's sixteen, that's plenty old enough to be by himself. Besides I think I earned a night out. I nodded slightly and sat down. The train sped off again.  
  
About two stops later she grabbed my hand and we walked off the train. Her family had a nice apartment that was only one or two blocks from the station. She led me inside and flicked on the lights. A small kitten came running at her and she smiled and picked him up.  
  
"Victor!" She cried hugging the small thing. It mewled happy and she set it down and it ran off to some corner of the house.  
  
"Umm nice cat."  
  
"That's Victor. We got him just after we moved here. He's such a sweetie. Have a seat." She added, pointing to a couch. She walked over to a cabinet and called out, "Would you like some wine?"  
  
"Sure." I called out, not one to pass up booze, even if it was only wine. Besides French people drink a lot of wine I figured, so I didn't want to be rude by passing it up. She brought over two glasses and the bottle.  
  
"Thank you for coming Matt. I'm happy you would come home with someone who is practically a stranger." She smiled at me and I took a deep sip of my wine. Nodding I watched as she took small sips, something of ladylike. We sat and talked some more of animals and other little things and before I realized it, we had pretty much polished off the bottle. She crawled closer to me on the couch and began rubbing my leg. I blinked and she was straddling my leg and put her lips to mine in a deep kiss, and I was not going to object. She broke the kiss after a minuet and stared up at me, that cute smile on her face once again.  
  
"Matt Ishida, I think I love you!" And with that we were kissing again and she began to tug at my shirt, only breaking the kiss to take it completely off. Then she was working on my pants, and as you may have figured out, I'm not really one to object.  
  
Meanwhile, T.K. had walked home about sevenish. Kari had offered him to stay but he told her he had work to do and that he really needed to find his snake. He hated being at home by himself, it was so lonely, so sad. But tonight seemed like a good time to check Matt's room, since he figured he'd be out pretty late. Matt's room was an absolute mess. He made little clicking noises in hopes of attracting the snake to his view.  
  
"Geeze I might as well just clean his room if I'm going to be in here." He said to no one in particular and started putting all the dirty clothes into the hamper. After about ten minuets he could partially see the floor again. So he made the bed and put stuff back on there shelves, but still no sign of the snake. So T.K. got down on his hands and knees and lifted up the bed sheets. Under the bed was just as big a mess. He pulled out shirt after shirt and began throwing them into the hamper. But then, his hand hit something hard and odd shaped. He pulled back from under the bed, clutching the object. Out in the light he could tell it was a gun. Seemed a little odd for Matt to have, but it wasn't like it was that big a deal. But then there was the odd piece of cloth elastic banded to it. He pulled it off. It was a pretty scarlet color, but there was a big red spot on it. It was only moments before he realized that it was covered in dried blood. Blood? T.K. was worried and felt slightly sick to his stomach and he put the cloth back on the gun and threw it back under the bed. He turned off the light and left Matt's room. Heading into the living room he spied the picture out of the corner of his eye, the one he had taken last with his mother. She was wearing a scarlet dress.  
  
Alright, sorry that took a little longer to type up then I'd hoped but it's been a fairly bad week and such. So I left you a nice little cliff hanger to sit on for the next week. Enjoy. And remember, you read it, you review it! 


End file.
